


A Good Idea

by Danruu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Pegging, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danruu/pseuds/Danruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libby always has the best ideas. PWP. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I finally did the thing… My second Cullen/F!Inquisitor fic… doing some interesting things in the bedroom because that’s just how I roll. 
> 
> Inquisitor is mine, Libby Trevelyan, my resident Cullen-romancer. No plot to speak of, just smut.

Libby had brought it up one night after they’d exhausted themselves, and were tangled together in his bed. It was softly spoken, accompanied by soft kisses to his shoulder, and he’d listened with more than a little interest. It seemed like a good idea when suggested in the warmth of the afterglow, and he’d agreed.

 

Now he was on his back on his own desk, legs spread obscenely wide, two of his lover’s elegant fingers now working him open. He could feel her eyes on his face, but he kept his own tightly shut. He wasn’t embarrassed exactly, but this was so new to him he didn’t want to get too overwhelmed.

 

“Talk to me.” She said gently, twisting her fingers in just the right way to make him whine. “Tell me how it feels.” They rarely talked when they fucked normally, saving it for afterwards when they were warm and spent. But this was new, and clearly Libby was a little nervous that he wasn’t as keen as he had been when they’d been in his bed.

 

“It feels good.” Cullen nodded a little, eyes still closed; one arm thrown over his face to try and hide the blush on his cheeks that they both knew was there.

 

“You sure?” She was studying him, he knew it, and he imagined her pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand, before running it over Cullen’s thigh. “Look at me Cullen.” She urged, and he could never deny her anything when she asked with that voice.

 

It was a strange sight, the blonde hair and blue eyes always made her look like the painted images of Andraste on the walls of the Southern Chantries, a fact they often laughed about given her title. But her role as the Herald of Andraste was so at odds with her now, naked and braced over him on his own desk, the fingers inside him scissoring gently.

 

The sight paired with the feeling of those fingers pressing up against his most sensitive spot was almost too much, and Cullen groaned. He was already impossibly hard, and she’d barely touched him. “Please, Lib...” He needed _more_.

 

She smiled at the shortened version of her already short name, pulling her fingers free gently. “Are you ready?” All he could do was nod and let her move to where she needed to be. It was strange to see her like this, in a strange imitation of how they’d first consummated their relationship. She’d joked about how at least she wasn’t wearing armour as she’d pushed him down onto the desk, and now here they were.

 

Cullen bit his lip as the toy breached him, unable to completely stop himself from tensing. Libby smoothed her hands over his thighs and skimmed his cock, her eyes not leaving his face. She rolled her hips experimentally, a few shallow thrusts to get them both used to this. The way Cullen gasped and reached up to grab her shoulders made her grin, which Cullen had to admit was a sight he liked to see.

 

“Want me to go faster?” She asked, and Cullen knew she was secretly delighted when he nodded. Her instincts were rarely wrong, she could compete with Iron Bull or so she had claimed when she’d presented the harness and wooden phallus to him the day before. But he couldn’t deny it; she _had_ known Cullen would enjoy this.

 

She frowned a little as she focused on pushing further in, so the wooden toy was now fully seated inside Cullen, who squirmed on it with a moan. Libby leaned down to kiss him, and Cullen was sure they were both surprised at how desperately he pulled her close, how he whined against her mouth. Maker he just wanted her closer.

 

 She seemed to take that as a sign to keep moving, her hips finding a natural rhythm as Cullen’s hard, neglected cock leaked pre-come between them. As she angled her thrusts just right Cullen finally let himself moan shamelessly, letting his head fall back against the desk with a thump. “There. Right there.” He gasped, and Libby only nodded.

 

He’d seen that look of concentration before, when she was training out in the yard, or studying a region on the war table particularly hard. Now it was all focused on him, and he screwed his eyes shut as he let himself feel it.

 

It took only the lightest brush of her fingers against his cock to have him topple over the edge, and he came harder than he ever had before, crying out as his hips ground down on the wooden cock in his arse. Libby stroked him gently until he stopped twitching, a satisfied hum escaping her at the sight of him.

 

He finally let himself open his eyes, and Libby carefully pulled out, letting the harness fall to the floor with a clatter so she could perch on the edge of the desk. She fished a cloth from the top drawer and ran it carefully over Cullen’s chest to clean the worst of the sticky mess off him. He watched her with a contented smile, letting his eyes wander shamelessly over the curves of her body.

 

“I knew you’d like that.” She said finally, unable to hide her grin any longer. “I told you I’m never wrong about these things.”

 

Cullen chuckled, letting the arm closest to her rest on her thigh. “I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to it, you’ll be unbearable for weeks.”

 

“Months.” Libby corrected him as she let her fingers trail up the inside of his arm. “And every time we do it that way for the rest of our lives.”

 

“It’s a small price to pay.” Cullen said after a moment of consideration, after all it was inevitable that it would happen again. He let his hand wander over to the inside of Libby’s thigh, before frowning in concern. “Though I don’t think we’re quite done are we?” He sat up, ignoring Libby’s bemused look as he slipped off the desk to kneel on the floor in front of her. “I couldn’t leave the Inquisitor so unsatisfied could I?”

 

Libby laughed, pushing Cullen’s out his face as she looked down at him. “Well, it seems I’ve taught you well Commander...”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at: http://stripeydani.tumblr.com/


End file.
